The Secret Journals of Seward Trainer
by Jackal2
Summary: Carolyn Trainer is after the journals of her father, can Spidey get them first!!! Note: Set after Web of Carnage.


Spider-Man: The Secret Journals of Seward Trainer  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey, Ben!" shouted the young Devon Washington as Ben Reilly walked into the yellow and orange colored Daily Grind.  
  
"Hey!" replied Ben Reilly; his dyed blond hair glowed under the dim lighting, as he walked towards the counter to put on his apron in the corner of his eye he saw, Desiree Winthrop. Desiree was a semi regular at the Daily Grind and had quite a good friendship with Ben.  
  
"Hi, Ben. Haven't seen you for a while, I suppose you've been out with Jessica!" Desiree said, she still stayed seated not getting up to talk to Ben Reilly.  
  
"Yeah, that and some other stuff!" replied Ben, hiding the fact that he had been out playing Spider-Man most of that time.  
  
"Anyway I suppose you have to go back and play waiter!" chirped Desiree as she crossed her legs.  
  
Ben went behind the counter and put on one of the aprons hanging on the peg. Each apron was a dark green with a Daily Grind logo, foolishly after rushing home after stopping a robbery Ben had quickly put on a bright orange sweater, which clashed with the green apron.  
  
"Hey Ben can I have a tall latte?" requested Desiree; "Ooh what a clash talk about a fashion don't!" Ben smiled as he looked down at the colors together; "Did you wake up late?"  
  
"Something like that," replied Ben as he put the finishing touches on her latte.  
  
Ben served the latte out to the mandatory "thanks".  
  
"You're doing a good job there Ben!" assure Shirley Washington, owner of the Daily Grind, as she came out the back.  
  
Ben edged past a few of the other waiters and dodged a couple of objects in his way as he ran over to his employee, "Look I don't know how to say this, but do you think it would be possible if I could have a raise? I know I haven't worked here for a long time but…"  
  
Shirley Washington cut him off short, "Ben I would love to give you a raise, but with you only having been her a little while now and there being so many other staff who are also in line for a raise. I'm sorry!"  
  
"I know, it would be unfair of me to ask you. Well it's just that I'm desperate!" said Ben as he lowered his head by about half an inch.  
  
"I'll see what I can do!" said Shirley as she winked at him, her skin wrinkled when she smiled, Shirley Washington was quite short with black frizzy hair matching her complexion, she too was wearing one of the infamous dark green aprons.  
  
Ben walked off, towards a table to clean it up as the two people who had just been there had left.  
  
Before he reached the table he heard Devon ask his mom, "You're not really going to give that bum a raise are you!"  
  
To which Shirley Washington, his mother replied, "What have I told you about talking like that, now go clean that table over there!"  
  
"Aww, Mom!"  
  
"Now!" ordered Shirley.  
  
Ben smirked, he knew it was not nice to laugh at Devon as he was just a kid, but sometimes he could not hold it in after some of the things Devon had said about him in the past.  
  
Ben began wiping the table but his girlfriend, Jessica Carradine who had just walked into the Daily Grind, caught his attention.  
  
Jessica was wearing her usual black clothes, this time with a sky blue top underneath her plastic jacket and her pearl necklace, which she also usually wore to accompany her black ensemble.  
  
"Hi!" said Jessica.  
  
"Hi, fancy a pizza after work?" offered Ben who was still disinfecting the table.  
  
"I'd love to, but I have to develop photos, for my project!" apologized Jessica as she reached into her purse.  
  
"That's okay, we can work something out later for the rest of the week," suggested Ben with yet another disappointed look on his face.  
  
Jessica carried on searching her purse, until she finally recovered a five dollar bill, "Okay, I'll just go and get myself a tall latte!"  
  
"Why does everybody seem to like tall lattes today?" Ben asked to himself, as he gathered his cleaning equipment up.  
  
"Because their on offer!" answered Jessica, who had overheard, a smirk spread across her face as she continued on to the counter.  
  
Halfway across New York, in Ryker's Island.  
  
Carolyn Trainer, also known as the deadly Doctor Octopus paced from wall to wall of her cell. Her once purple hair was now brown as the dye had ran out, she was also dressed from head-to-toe in the Ryker's Island uniform. The expression on her face was surprisingly happy despite her pacing and her being sent to prison for a minimum of twenty years after she tried to disable the life support system on her father, Seward Trainer, who was in a state of comatose at the time, and who is still being kept in hospital care.  
  
The cell was made of gray due to the cement which meant it could get very cold at nights, the cell also had a small bed which was attached to the wall by hinges so it could just be pulled down. There was also a small grimy toilet in the corner, which Carolyn Trainer often tried to charm her way into being sneaked into the staff toilet, despite being unsuccessful some of the time.  
  
The second Doctor Octopus heard small footsteps gradually getting bigger come towards her cell, she peered out the slit in the cell door to see it was one of the security guards.  
  
"Are you okay Ms. Trainer? You seem to be pacing more than usual!" asked the security guard, the young guard was dressed in normal uniform which consisted of a light blue T-shirt with a security badge and dark blue pants.  
  
"Oh, you're talking to me? Y'see I don't respond to 'Ms. Trainer' as I have never been particularly fond of it, however you can call me 'Ms. Octopus'!" snapped the angry inmate, as she stared at the weedy security guard.  
  
"Yes, of course Ms. Octopus!" the security guard seemed somewhat intimidated by the super criminal.  
  
"Thank you. And yes, I am okay, perfectly okay!" exclaimed the evil villainess with a sinister smile spreading across her face which sent a cold chill down the spine of the security guard. 


End file.
